Unpredictable!
by WolfMistress678
Summary: The night Harry Potter was orphaned was the night his fate was set into stone, a life full of hate, abuse, loneliness, and misery. Or was it? Well! Who said Uzumaki Naruto was predictable. "Please...", "welcome to the family Nara Harry!" Rated T until further notice!*Cackle*
1. The Begining of an End

))))) Ok so I own NOTHING *Throws self-off a cliff* Not Naruto Not Harry Potter nothing!

Summary:

The night Harry Potter was orphaned was the night his fate was set into stone, a life full of hate, abuse, loneliness, and misery. Or was it? Well! Who said Uzumaki Naruto was predictable.

On with the story (((((

Albus Dumbledore watched with sick satisfaction as the child of Lily and James Potter was placed in his arms. Keeping his grandfatherly look present Albus thanked the overzealous Hagrid, who babbled about how the baby was no hassle and slept most of the way.

Placing his letter into the folds of the blanket that was wrapped in a thin layer around the child, Albus walked to the door of number four privet drive. Placing the child down onto the door step, Albus listened to the many things Minerva McGonagall had to say about the people he was about to leave Harry with. Many made him have to fight to keep his face from morphing into a bone chilling smile.

This home was perfect! Full of magic haters, and future magic haters. By the time the boy was ready to come to Hogwarts, he would be looking for every bit of affection he could come by, like melted steel Albus would be able to make the perfect weapon.

Walking away after assuring the female professor that Harry need the proper environment to make sure he's not full of arrogance when he's older, Albus looked to his weapon with another look of sick satisfaction. Soon. Soon the boy would be his for the taking. Maybe if the boy was lucky he would have his father's looks and Albus would be willing to take him as a toy. This put a bright smile on Albus face happy his plans slowly came together.

Giving light back to the street Albus watched as his subordinates left before leaving himself, 'knowing' his plan would work.

Unknowing to Albus blazing green eyes stared at the old goats back. Lily Potter's ghost stared down at her child before looking to the old man next to her. "_Please_…"

The man nodded before kneeling besides the bundle. Waving his hand over the child Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki watched as many pictures dance around his head, all in which made him frown. This child would never have the proper care in this world never knowing true love and affection.

Giving another wave of his hand Hagoromo pictured the young one in the care of his cousin. These visions got the tiniest of smiles out the usually hard man. This life he was sure the boy would live happily full of warmth and comfort knowing love and compassion. Giving a slight nod the old withered soul looked to the green eyes rust haired woman.

"This child… if he were to stay here he would know no warmth or love, he would only know pain, and false compassion. He would have no future. So I will grant you this wish I will give him to your only other living relative, a distant cousin of yours who is the reincarnation of my son. She who loves all."

The dead mother gave a watery smile and a nod. The sage of six paths waved his hand over the child once more allowing another letter to appear in the fold of the thin blanket. Standing up the old soul tapped his staff to the ground watching as the young one disappeared in a flash of soft gold.

===========I Am A Line========================I Hate Being A Line===========

It was a regular morning in Konohagakure the sun was rising pouring a generous amount of heat energy to the land of fire. Early riser merchants whistle happily as they set up shop for a busy day of work. A nice morning breeze blew through the October air. The land of fire weren't much known for their winters more of their warm autumns and cool winters.

A woman walked through the streets picking up small bits of food from the venders who said cheerful good mornings to her. Her golden hair, which was held in a messy curly bun, gained a beautiful white shine. Her liquid sapphire flickered around taking in her surroundings. Whisker marks crinkled up on her cheeks as a smile came to her face giving her a mischievous foxy look.

Her name was Nara Naruto (_nee_ _Uzumaki) _the hero of the hidden leaf and current Hokage in training. Walking home Naruto walked in to her home as quietly as she could after all Nara's were never morning people, however too lazy to get mad at the fact of being woken up. Walking into her kitchen Naruto got to work on breakfast, making simple scrambled eggs with bacon, sausage, and bits of pancake torn in to the mix.

After setting the table Naruto walked up stairs to begin the waking of the household. First she walked into her son's room first going to her first born. Looking to the said boy the blond couldn't help but sweat drop, when he was handed to her husband after his birth his immediate word were "this is defiantly your son!" And at this very moment she could not deny that, for her first born slept eagle style spread out on his bed.

Grabbing the eight year olds shoulder Naruto gave them a slight shake, "Bolt… Bolt!" after the second call of his name the boy sprang up with his penguin plushy in hand.

"What? Who?" Giggling at her son Naruto told him breakfast was ready. Turning to her next child the twin to her eldest, Naruto walked over and gently ran her fingers through the young ones bright red hair. Slowly the eight year old twitched and open his black eyes, blinking up at his mother before sitting up; somewhat alert.

"Shikadai its time to get up your brothers already gone to breakfast!" Naruto said cheerfully, causing the red head to groan the word the Nara's where known for. Giggling the blond haired Nara got up and finally walked to her second to final destination. Sliding the door open Naruto snickered as she came to a stop next to the bed.

There laid Nara Shikamaru the current clan head of Konoha, and the lazy husband to Nara Naruto. Bending down Naruto whispered in the Jounin commander's ear, "Commander there's no cloud in the sky!" The Nara clan head immediately was up and by the window so fast that Naruto was sure he teleported there.

Laughing rather loudly Naruto pointed to the glowering man who stared down at his wife. A smirk came to his lips before he soon joined into the laughing, with Naruto nothing was very boring; and Shikamaru would have it no other way.

The blond hero's laugh slowly settled down, before she slowly stood. Turning to the door Naruto walked to the last room in the house that held the last person for her to wake. Opening the door quietly Naruto smiled at the familiar babble of her daughter.

Walking into the room Naruto crept up to the crib, peering over the edge and into the cushion hole; a gasp left petal pink lips at the sight that greeted her.

=========================I Am A Line================I Hate Being A Line===================

The boys were already eating the strange but good mixed breakfast, when their father came down rubbing his neck. Sitting down the shadow user began to diligently eat his food, not long getting into a conversation with his heir.

True the boy didn't look like him taking more from his mother except for eye color, the boy was first born and he was a natural at the shadow manipulation that the Nara were known for. However the conversation was cut short when the Hokage to be came in holding more than just their daughter/sister.

On the blonds right hip was the head Nara families only girl with her Nara black hair in wild spikes bright sapphire eyes looked to her mother, whisker marks covering her chipmunk cheeks. On the Nara's wife left hip sat a little boy. His hair a dark maroon almost black color, green eyes blinked around curiously.

"Ne Kagome go give the letter to papa please!" Getting an eager nod from the one year old, the little girl was let down on wobbly one year old legs, from there rushing to her father who opened his arms for the small girl. Taking the letter from the beaming girls hand Shikamaru quickly unfolded the letter briefly looking to his wife who held another letter, unopened; before scanning the letter in his grip.

"_To Uzumaki Naruto,_

_First I must say hello! My name is Lily Potter nee Evens, and before my adoption my name was Uzumaki. I know strange no? I thought I had no one else besides my 'darling' sister; evidently not. Any who this is not a pleasure letter, no, this is a threat, warning, and plead. A bad feeling has swept my heart, to the bottom of my stomach. You see me and my husband James Potter have recently gone into hiding to hide from the evil prophecy surrounding my child._

_We had made a security measure by hiding behind heavy wards and making out secret keeper a man by the name of Peter Pettigrew at first I thought it was a good idea, however he slowly grows more distant, by the passing day. The prophecy states that a child with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born when the seventh months dies and to parents that thrice defied him, it would either be my Harry or Alice Longbottoms child, Neville. I fear he may come for us. Please take care of my son, make sure that he lives a long and healthy life full of love and compassion._

_Lily Potter (nee Evens) the proud but most likely dead mother._

_P.S. Look out for a man by the name of Dumbledore he is not to be trusted!"_

Looking to the child that sat in his wife's lap Shikamaru saw the pleased and serene look on the woman's face. Sighing Shikamaru looked to the last letter in his wife's hand. His wife also looked at it, before doing something that shocked him. Putting the letter in front of Harry's face Naruto to a little bit down the middle, than letting the one year old boy grab the end before giving it a sharp tug effectively ripping it in half; causing a loud baby giggle to come from the amused boys mouth; large smirk came to his wife's lips causing Shikamaru to give a slight shiver.

"Why…?" blue met gray, when Naruto looked to her husband. "Simple it had a dark aura around it so why open it if it will do no good?" Naruto remark made the Nara clan head sigh before nodding, causing the now beaming blond to lean over and kiss her husband on the lips; gaining the two a fake gag from the two eight year old twins, and an encore clap from the two one year olds.

Smiling Naruto amused herself by putting a small braid in the little ones hair, while Shikamaru looked in to the eyes of the young child. Reaching over Shikamaru messed up the maroon hair gaining a glare from strangle both his wife and the boy.

Giving a deep laugh Shikamaru patted her daughter on the head while looking at the boy, "welcome to the family Nara Harry!" at this the boys giggles overcame the clan heads welcome thanks to his new mother who was entertaining herself with tickling his sides.

)))) Ok so tell me what you think! Also remember J.K. Rowling stated that Dumbledore was gay! ((((


	2. Magic, Friends, Vows!

))))) _Ok so… wow from 11:50PM last night to 11:52AM today I have gotten over three hundred views! I'm touched cackle._

_**IMPORTANT**__: Ok so regarding the pairing surrounding Harry that will come later cause you know he's ONE, any who this can either be a M/M pairing or a M/F pairing I honestly don't care. Also these are the current pairings:_

_Nara Shikamaru/Nara Naruto_

_Rock Lee/Rock Sakura_

_Uchiha Sasuke/Uchiha Karin_

_Hyuga Neji/Hyuga Tenten (HE'S ALIVE HE'S ALIVE)_

_Hyuga Aburame Hinata/Hyuga Aburame Shino (both are respective heads of their clans get over it!)_

_Ino/Sai_

_Choji/Karui (Yes she is real)_

_This surrounds the Konoha 11 plus Sai and Karui that I will be mentioning for now more will most likely pop up later into the story._

_Yes Dumbledore is gay, yes he is the bad guy don't flame me because of I made it that way!_

_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING *Drowns in sorrow*_ (((((

It had been a couple weeks since the sudden appearance of Harry everything seemed to be all right, all though whenever Shikamaru would change the boy, the Nara's hair would change to a putrid green: sending Naruto in to a laughing fit, alongside her were the twins while Kagome scrunched up her nose in confusion before just joining in for the hell of it.

After a few weeks of this happening however Naruto began to worry, while it was funny no child should be able to do this, so she did what any mother would do take her child to her favorite Baa-Chan. With Kagome strap to her back and harry stuck to her front, Naruto took off the Senju compound.

At first Naruto thought about bringing Harry to Sakura however something told her she would have no clue what was going on, while Kurama was still replenishing his chakra, so Naruto didn't wish to bug her partner; Tsunade was her final choice so her she was fidgeting in her seat waiting for the blond former Hokage to give her verdict.

"Well Naruto there is nothing wrong with Harry…" At the large sigh of relief Tsunade smirked. "However we have found energy inside him besides Chakra…" Naruto began to sweat again. "That I have only ever seen outside the elemental continent! That being stated where did he come from?"

Giving a hefty sigh Naruto explained finding him than the letter that came with Harry.

Tsunade listened accurately to the information being given to her, than came to one conclusion. "Harry's a wizard!" at the blonde's confused look Tsunade went on to explain. "Wizard and witches are from the outside where there is more chaos then here in the elemental continents, Wizards and witches live in a secret society kind of like us only a lot closer, kind of like hiding in plain sight kind of ordeal!

"From what our spy from in the outside has informed us of is that the wizarding world is currently dealing with a war against a man by the name of Voldemort. Most believe the man to be evil whose hell bent on killing most of the civilian born witches, however from what our spy tells us the people of the wizarding world are blind folded and sent to the butcher! The people of the civilian world have no idea that there is a wizarding world, and you know best of all if something they don't understand or knows about reacts…" Naruto's eyes hardened before nodding, she knew all too well.

"The man that calls himself the 'pillar of light' in the wizarding world plans to integrate wizards and witches in to the civilian world. That pillar of light becomes a terrible bug zapper full intent of burning its dim witted victims!" Tsunade forced out, this was her future Hokage she would have to get used to it.

Nodding Naruto took her child back from her mother figures arms, "that would explain the prophecy that Lily left in her letter to me!" looking down at the gurgling boy who played a baby version of patty cake with his sister. Tsunade's eyes snapped to her god daughter, "What!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hai when I read the letter it was something like 'the one with the power vanquish the dark lord will be born when the seventh month dies to those that have thrice defied him' in all honesty I think it's a bunch of hullaballoo!"

Tsunade nodded firmly "your right about that the prophecy has always been fake the 'seer' that foretold that prophecy knew she was getting fired if she didn't do something quick so… she came up with a powerful potion that would make it seem as though she had been being foretold something!"

Naruto glare at the ceiling wondering what the years to come would be like after all her Harry deserves better than what he was getting. "Don't blame yourself Naruto! He has you, Shikamaru, the twins, Kagome, the Konoha 11 because you know how protective they are of you; along with the entire village backing you. That boy would never be touched by unwanted hands!" Tsunade's speech brought Naruto back, only for her to look in the direction of her children.

Harry was happily giggling away next to his sister who had found her own entertainment from poking the boy in the sides. Tsunade watched as Naruto's face softened before, hardening in to a solid mask of determination.

"This child… he will grow strong right alongside his sister, look up to his brothers as if they were idols. Any problem he may have will be blown away by his strength and resolve, along with his compassion and consideration for others. This I swear!" The protective mother stated with a fire in his eyes.

Tsunade had no control over herself when her wide grin formed over her lips. She watched as her god daughter grew in leaps and bounds from a scrawny little girl who was all bark and no bite; to a beautiful young woman with a bite to back up the bark. To watch such a transformation made Tsunade's heart swell with unimaginative pride.

====================I Am A Line=========================I Hate Being A Line===============

When Naruto finally arrived back at the compound she was dead on her feet, while the babies babbled back in forth in, full of energy. Why was she tired? Well simple! Her _friends_ upon seeing more than one child on the mother's hip felt the need to interrogate her for every last detail. So she gave them a false story even though it hurt that she had found him on her mission to rain last week, kept him hush hush till the necessary paperwork was filed to keep little Harry.

Naruto laughed very loudly the entire time her precious people tried to pronounce the emerald eyed boys name. After the entire team got the name right the children decide that it was momma's time to see to their needs, causing the mother to grown before looking to her friend Sakura since her house was closer. Of course the pinkette was much obliged to let the blond use her home only warning her a little too late that Lee was I one of his YOUTHFUL moods.

As soon as she was done being forced to do laps around the village, Naruto came to the Rock residence only to find Sakura in one of her pregnant mood swings thanks to her sixth month of pregnancy. Naruto tried to take Kagome back however her former teammate had Kagome attached to her hip, to say Sakura spoiled her god daughter thoroughly, before Naruto was finally able to get the red head back in to her grasp before rushing fairly quickly to the Nara compound.

'What a day! First her child is a wizard, than a false prophecy surrounded him, finally her friend completely wilted her physical and mental satiability. After feeding and caring for the babies, Naruto put them down for a short nap before dinner; deciding to join them Naruto allowed herself to be rocked to sleep by the rocking chair she never really got to use.

========================I Am A Line=================I Hate Being A Line===================

When Shikamaru walked in to the nursery, he felt his stress that came with being a commander leave him. His lovely wife was asleep in the rocking chair she only used once before, his daughter slept in the crib next to her along with her cousin, who seemed to be awake; liquid emeralds looked in to his eyes, with complete wonder. While Shikamaru did not appreciate the green hair prank the child seemed to like to do, Shikamaru still liked the kid wouldn't say love for he was a genius and was always suspicious, told to be constantly vigilant. His wife had always been a stubbornly trusting person even to the wrong people, however even he could tell this child, even with all the trouble around him was innocent; even if the people following him we not.

Knowing his wife the last man standing would be her, simply because of her motherly warrior nature. Naruto knew what the child was going through, however she was not going to let him grow up the same way that she herself grew up.

Walking to the crib Shikamaru picked up the green eyed boy, before cradling the child in his arms. "I do not trust those who to surround you with false love, however you are just a child, I would never dream of discouraging you. Your mother is to troublesome to get angry, so know this you will be protected I promise you that, I will learn to love you like my over trusting wife, and children, no one will come near you without the fear of knowing that you are a Nara now and my child. Besides it would be too troublesome to hate you for something that is out of your control!" Shikamaru's whisper brought a smile to Naruto's face as she slowly got up and hugged her partner from behind making sure to make noise before doing so.

"I love you! You know that right?" Naruto whispered, bringing a smile to Shikamaru's own face "I do now!" came the soft cherished reply.

))))) _Ok so a little Shikamaru/FEM! Naruto to end this chapter I know not much happened in this chapter however next chapter will be when Harry is five years old and doing his thing._ _**Also I was thinking maybe I could give Harry the ability to sees ghosts since you know ghosts can be seen at Hogwarts but there's no ghost in Naruto so I was thinking maybe giving Harry this little ability.**_

_**Also if you didn't read the top AN than read this one do you want the pairing to be F/M or M/M I am comfortable with both so please tell me in reviews or PM's!**_ ((((((


	3. Ghosts, Happy Birthday, Madman! Oh Dear!

))))) **Ok so it has come to my attention that I have horrible grammar so please anyone who knows a good Beta please PM any who… Now than:**

_**F/M: 4 (So far)**_

_**M/M: 3 (So far)**_

_**Does Not Care: 1 (So that's a point for each I guess?)**_

**Ok so that's that with the gender pairing for now, I will after the pairing gender ask who want what character wise for Harry, from either the Harry Potter world or Naruto world I honestly don't care, however that's not for right now I will ask that after this vote. Also the idea about Harry having the ability to see ghosts I'm going to go with it just for the sake of adding humor to the story. I'm evil I know!**

**Ages!:**

**Naruto: 34**

**Shikamaru: 35**

**Bolt &amp; Shikadai: 12**

**Kagome &amp; Harry: 5**

**Also who thinks Harry should go to Hogwarts!**

**Any who one with the story. **(((((

It had been four long years since the day Harry came to the Nara families care mysteriously, most thinking that the child was someone Nara Naruto had pick up on her mission to the land of the crescent moon to solidify the treaty between the new king and the leaf.

Things were running smoothly Harry and his 'sister' Kagome were developing nicely, Harry seeming to develop the genius of the Nara clan. Of course having been around them so long even Naruto sound more intelligent than when she married her husband. Kagome having developed her mother's bright and flamboyant nature right alongside her eldest brother.

Given the nature of Harry's blood doing odd things, always seemed to happen in the Nara house hold; such as Harry's ability to see ghosts. When this ability was first discovered Naruto had turned deathly pale, terrified having barricaded herself along with her children in to her bed room, army hats, sand bags, and barbwire included.

I took an entire week for Shikamaru to get the woman to come from her place of hiding, using bribery, argument, and guilt cards to do it to. The rest of the week Naruto stayed close to Harry, watching the child like a hawk, watching as the child giggled at thin air, seemingly reaching for something unseen by everyone except him. Only to find out the Kagome could also see the spirits as well, much to Naruto's horror and everyone else's amusement.

When asked at the age of three who it was that they saw, Naruto finally relaxed after finding out that it was a pretty red head, funny blond man and a soft spoken 'shy' raven man. Soon things turned to normal, Naruto only tensing up when the two children stated there was a new ghost in the house.

Other abilities were also discovered like the power to levitate which Harry had displayed so kindly and the power to manipulate plant, only small ones for Kagome. Sometimes thing would be levitated to them if the duo were impatient or things would shatter when they did not get their way.

So yes it was chaotic, but comfortable for everyone.

=====================I Am A Line=====================I Hate Being A Line==================

Harry knew he was different from everyone else, well except his sister by just a little. Harry was a wizard as his mother had told him, while having very little physical chakra, with a lot of spiritual chakra. Kagome however had a good balance of both her physical and spiritual chakra with spiritual being only a bit higher. His idols were not wizard, they were shinobi, people with completely balanced chakra coils.

Plus he could see the pretty red head, who seem to make a lot of the ghost quiver, mostly when her hairs split in to nine different sections, and her eyes became the funny white circles. The Funny blond man who mostly chuckled at his 'friends' behavior, unless of course the anger was directed at him.

He could levitate along with making the spiders' dance, if he wanted a book or food the items would come to him, and if he cried things broke; it made him rather upset to see the disappointment his mother's eyes. That's why in private alongside his sister he tried to make things better to grab ahold of his power that no one knew how to control.

Thanks to his inherited genius however, Harry came up with quick solutions, while other times thanks to his genius he tended to over think certain things. Harry soon found out that magic was like wind, you can't control it you flow with it, or try to redirect it to the place of desire.

Currently Harry was able to transform five blades of grass in to a book so long as he has already read the book and know what is in the scroll or book.

His mother, who had always been able to love her children equally, had finally reached her dream to become the leader of the village she fought tooth n' nail to protect; while still finding time to give to her children, and husband.

His brothers finally graduated the academy at age 11 seeming to be in perfect sync never away from the other even though they were like night and day, with Shikadai being the night, while bolt was day; under the instruction of Konohamaru. Harry's perfect family was always there for him, and Harry had a feeling that it would have been different; unknowing to Harry how right he was.

=============I Am A Line============================I Hate Being A Line===================

Albus Dumbledore sat in his seat rim rod straight with a very ugly scowl on his wrinkled face. The boy was missing! His weapon was gone! Gone! Oh he enjoyed torturing the Dursley's for information, watching as their faces scrunched up in horror as I sent their child in to a dimension of pain.

After finally figuring out the boy was no longer in care of his relatives, Albus sent Severus Snape on a man hunt for the boy telling the man to search every nock n' cranny of the world for Lily's child.

Albus was not a happy wizard as of current his magic eating disease was ripping away at his magic core slowly and painfully. He would have done something about Riddle a long time ago had it not been for this disease, thus the need for the boy was quiet high; plus he always loved new toys. The aged wizard looked at the book in front of him than his ever present phoenix who seem to glare at the dying man. Cackling quietly Dumbledore got up on his feet before coming closer to his 'familiar', "go Fawkes find Harry Potter!" the man cruelly ordered, giving now room for the light and gentle creature to disobey.

"Soon Harry Potter you will be mine!" Dumbledore's cold voice sent shivers down the spine of the house elves and his secret guest. Golden eyes stared at the heavy oak door in shock wondering if the thing was bewitched, knowing fully well that was not the case at all the man disappeared with a lite pop that had not been heard by the cackling crazed man.

=============I Am A Line=========================I'm A Bad Line==========================

It was a time of celebration for the Nara family for the youngest of the clan head was turning five. Maroon hair was weaved in a braid to his shoulders, emerald eyes sparkled at the colors that surrounded him. His family sat close to his sister who was his ever so present partner in crime; both smart but full of life. Happiness filled him at the sight of the cake that his mother most likely made and he unknowingly helped with. His father sat casually on the couch a twinkle of pride dancing his eyes as they watched him and his sister dig in his presents together.

A wooden kunai set from his brother's along with a book on chakra control, which got them a smack up the head from their mother and being told he could not open the book until he had been in the academy for at least a year. His sister from what he saw opened up knew outfits that made her squeal in glee, your average tom boy.

Most of the rest of the rookie 12 sent chocolates after learning of the boy's ever present sweet tooth, though, Aunt Sakura sent a tooth brush right along causing his mother to laugh, and Uncle Lee sent small weights which he was also banned from until next year. History books from grandpa Iruka, plant book from grandma Tsunade. All was right, soon it was time to eat cake which made Harry happy, eager to agree. His mother set the candles ablaze and watched happily as her child blew the candles out.

Harry went in to his thinking pose before closing his eyes and blowing gently, the last candle flickered then died when a sudden beautiful noise caused eyes to look to the intruder. Fire erupted, chaos ensued.

)))))) So whatcha think, be honest well actually those that wish to be the harsh honest can PM me, and the ones that have happy thoughts can right the reviews or PM me I honestly don't care.

Any ways hope you enjoy if you have any ideas on some of the powers Kagome and Harry should have PM or review whichever is most convenient. ((((((


	4. Phoenixs, Fairys, Madmen, and Tears

))) I AM SO SORRY TT. TT please forgive me! I own nothing… (((

The fire cleared as if sucked up, forming a beautiful looking bird, looking to be made of orange red flames itself, a soft trill of sweet chirps came from the fire bird. The lovely sound made many relax unintentionally, while Harry moved towards it almost dazed looking.

This had the blond mother's attentions in seconds, she reached forward snatching the little boy away from the unknown creature. Emerald eyes looked at the blue eyed Hokage as she stared intensely at the fire bird. It looked harmless, however the mother heard many stories about the ability to transport people around the world in seconds thanks to little objects even animals.

To have a magical creature in her living room so suddenly, on that's only supposed to be located outside the barriers of the elemental nations made the mother rather suspicious.

Fawkes felt upset that he could not get to his intended target, while he wished no harm to the boy in the blond females arm he wanted the black wizard to stop hurting him. Looking into the blond woman's eyes the bird couldn't help but flinch when the heat of her eyes meet his only making her look even scarier. Somehow he knew this human female could do a heck of a lot worse than the dark wizard could ever do.

Sapphire eyes flickered over to her husband and commander, before quickly going back to the phoenix. "Shikamaru!" with in second the lazy was transformed in to a powerful jounin commander, he knew that voice, it was the voice of his Hokage ready to give an order that he better follow. "I want you to go find me Yamanaka Ino immediately, tell her its concerning her new god-son!" The order was barked, causing Shikamaru to bow before bowing and speeding away. A barrier was placed around the bird restricting the magic and chakra, making it so the bird could not make a fiery get away.

))))((((

When Ino saw her best friend come in through the window regardless of the current position Sai and her were in, the blond interrogator knew it was bad, very bad. Jumping off her husband having no care for her indecency, quickly put on her late sensei's tee shirt, along with a pair of Sais boxers before turning to her fellow shinobi.

"You have been told of the situation with Nara Harry have you not…" Ino nodded, her along with Sai were told the back story of Harry since they were the godparents, Ino giving a fire fill threat to the ceiling that the idiot who came for her godchild would die a painful death.

Shikamaru proceeded to tell the situation with the phoenix, causing Ino to get dressed properly before running out with her partner. Sai soon joined them with pressured thin lips, soon the trio made it to the Nara compound finding everything cleaned up with the children all put to bed. Naruto stood near to invisible cage, watching the bird intensely, waiting impatiently for the Yamanaka to begin.

Ino set her hands in a familiar position, taking over the bird mind with practice ease.

The dark mind she entered made the light haired girl shiver, however greatly satisfied when she found a light. Walking cautiously, Ino blinked when she came to a strange door. It was large in size, doubled door made of an old wood with stones making an arch. Opening the door gently the woman gently squeezed herself through the small opening she made before quickly and quietly closing the door. Turning she found herself face to face with a small woman. She was ghostly looking, translucent, though still see able.

The unknown woman was as tall as the tall blond knee, very small, though beautiful. A pair of fairy wings were plastered to her back with a brown dress covering her small body. White hair with flickers of many different colors going through it. Eyes stared kindly into the mind walkers own teal eyes, causing the interrogator to slightly relax.

The figure gave a slight giggle causing the stairs in the back ground to move, only then did Ino noticed her surroundings. The stone walls where lightly lite with the light licks of flames, stairs moved, paintings came to life with people and animals walking like the living. Looking to the small woman, Ino found her flying up a staircase only turning briefly to beckon the other woman to fallow.

Seeing no problem with it Ino fallowed only a lot more cautiously, they soon came to a statue, a gold ugly creature sat there staring at them with slight wonder, the small white haired spirit gave a slight wave of her hand causing the creature to jump to the side readily, showing a spiral staircase waiting on the other side. However these stairs gave the wind walker the chills, they felt ominous. Walking up the stairs, Ino watched as a worn looking figure with golden brown eyes stared at the next door, where an evil laugh came echoing from. The small woman looked down, the self-loath practically coming off her in waves.

Ino watched as the man disappeared with a slight pop seemingly unheard by the cackling person in room before them. Walking forward Ino pressed her ear to the worn door listening intensely to the man jabbered about his plans, including the phoenix and what he would do if the poor thing came back empty handed. Glaring at the door, Ino looked to the female beside her, "Will you take me to where I can take away the bonds that bind Fawkes and the _headmaster_?" the spirit nodded before heading out of the stairwell and up to the tallest tower in the castle. Looking up at the sky Ino found the sky filled with many different looking strings that looked like the northern lights.

One light caught the blonde's attention, black and green it practically radiated evil. Nodding Ino turned to the woman only to find her gone, replaced by a white phoenix, colored flames decorating the beauties body. A swirl of colors and Ino found herself next to the binding string, going forward Ino touched the string only for a stick so appear fallowed by a body.

The man was old, white hair long beard tied together by a black band, ash grey skin, black robes, with a sickly green glow around him, the man cackled madly before sending a spark at the mind walker.

Leaping forward Ino quickly took out a kunai before jammed it in the man's skull, watching as he disintegrated into a sick colored acid, before dropping out of the sky. Ino looked at the acid rain as it left the sky before turning to find the fairy once again in her sights. Bowing in thanks, Ino closed her eyes before leaping back into her own mind once more, opening her eyes Ino blinked rapidly at the sudden assault of electric lighting.

Looking around Ino found her husband and superiors looking at her with concern. Once Naruto saw her friend fully aware, she turned back to her Hokage personal demanding answers. So the T&amp;I head gave a length report, telling what she saw and what she did. Finally she turned to the fire bird and rubbed its head.

"Your free… free to be with Harry, free to be away from that goat, broken from the bond he forced. Free." The happy trills that came from the young woman made the mind walker very happy, before grabbing her husbands offered hand than flash home to finish what was interrupted and go to bed.

Naruto looked to the phoenix, staring for quite a while, before picking it up, and carrying it to Harry's room. Setting the bird down on the sleeping boys bed Naruto sat down, running her fingers soothingly through her child's hair.

Everything was alright now but latter on Harry would undoubtedly meet his pursuers, with him being the victor or the loser. Bunching up her hand in a fist while calmly prying her fingers from the five year olds hair Naruto knew he would be a victor because Naruto would not allow him to be anything but. Looking to the other bed in the room that held her only girl, getting up Naruto gave a kiss on the forehead to the two sleeping children before walking out right into the arms of her lover.

Sagging in exhaustion Naruto looked up in to the eyes of her husband who looked back, their foreheads soon meet softly in a comforting manor. "I have fought my brother to the death, fought an immortal obsessed snake, fought Kurama, fought the Juubi, I have never felt fear in the face of those enemies, though when it comes to my family, my children fear has a way of completely taking over by body, turning everything cold. I hate it… knowing I can't do anything about those that wishes to harm my children, my husband my happiness. Sometimes I wish I could just hide my life away, so no one can take it away. For so long I was alone, and when I finally have something it's stolen. I found a family in team seven, secrets tore it apart, I have friend, and the hatred tore that apart.

"I have a family, a sold family with a caring husband, and four adorable children, I would never trade it for the world, but one of my children are threatened, and that scares me, because I don't… know what will happen!" Warm lips stopped her talking, only then did Naruto realize the tears running down her face. Shikamaru finally pulled back resting his forehead to his blondes, "you think you're the only one… I'm just as worried, all we can do is prepare him and his sibling to protect himself and for them to battle with him, Kagome has already stated that no one is allowed to hurt her little brother. While the boys have already been spotted scaring off bullies. We can only hope for the best." Kissing the blonds forehead Shikamaru looking into his wife's beautiful eyes, before kissing her once more on the lips pouring love like always into it trying to ease her fears.

Feeling the tension leave his lover, Shikamaru carried his wife to their bedroom for some well-deserved rest planning to up the twins training, Naruto already planning to enroll Harry and Kagome in to the academy knowing that they needed to get ready. Falling asleep was not difficult for the couple, as they were sent into the void preparing themselves for whatever fate struck at them.


End file.
